


《恋爱要在成为邻居后》

by Tyche_707



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyche_707/pseuds/Tyche_707
Summary: 给Yoosung的车车^^Yoosung真的太好欺负了！！！边哭边射，泪流多少射多少！！
Relationships: Kim Yoosung/Main Character





	《恋爱要在成为邻居后》

**Author's Note:**

> 给Yoosung的车车^^  
> Yoosung真的太好欺负了！！！边哭边射，泪流多少射多少！！

Yoosungxmc

她和金流星两相对坐，与之前每一个平静的早晨相差无几。但是今天不同的是，面前金发紫眸的青年脸红得像是熟透的虾子，眼神闪闪躲躲落在其他许多地方，就是不肯落在她身上。小小的餐厅里卷起风暴，慌乱的来源却好似台风眼一般安然自若。

她慢条斯理吃好了早餐，抬头却看到流星那份一点都没有减少。

“怎么了？没胃口吗？”她双手交叉支着头，眼睛眨巴眨巴看着对面快把头钻进桌子下面的男人。

“不...不是...”流星听到她的声音，把头又埋低了一些，支支吾吾回答，视线所及是自己支起帐篷的裆部。

“诶~”她把餐具推到一边，身体就伏在了餐桌上。扭动着腰肢爬行过餐桌的身体像是一条在晨光中肆意舒展的蛇。

“流星，你怎么了？”她捧起他的脸，强迫流星和她对视。

少女的温软馨香幽幽环绕着他，身体本能的反应让流星羞耻地快要哭出来。

“亲爱的...”流星紧闭着眼睛，声音颤抖乞求着面前的少女，“拜托，拜托不要再戏弄我了...”

“你睁开眼睛看看我嘛~”她贴近了些，鼻尖抵着鼻尖，呼吸里有互相的体香和早餐的烟火气。在短暂的对峙中，她观察着流星每一点细微的变化，脸颊像是熟透的番茄，他的呼吸越来越乱，双眼虽然紧闭，但是泪水还是从眼角挤了出来。

可怜兮兮，任君采撷的模样。

“你不看我，我就不动。”她逼近了些，看着流星窘迫的模样有些心软，似乎确实欺负过头了，但是一想到这几个月来他的所作所为，就又生出了逗弄面前已经近乎崩溃的男人的心思。

“听我说，亲爱的别这样，你会着凉的，这样对你身体不好的。”流星呼吸急促，声音中带着哭腔。

“怕我着凉吗？那你就看一看我啊。”她侧头咬住流星红如珊瑚珠一般圆润的耳垂，气流回转穿过耳道，拨弄他已经紧绷到极致的神经，暧昧的电流从大脑传导到已经挺立的下体，他甚至感觉到那处硕大难耐的跳动。

流星稍微平稳了一下呼吸，暗自咽了咽口水，眼睛慢慢眯开一条缝。

左眼的伤势使他视力有些模糊，右眼适应了光线后，眼前的景致让他又瞬间把眼睛闭紧。

少女跪趴在餐桌上，圆润的双乳垂在他眼前，还在晃动着，细软的腰肢凹出勾人的弧度，像是暮春晚开的一株桃树，乳尖点点红樱是枝头的花，欲望如花粉一般抖落在他身上。

听觉嗅觉加上此刻的视觉冲击，让他下体又胀大几分，流星觉得自己快要爆炸了，双手颤抖，脑中旖旎的画面一帧一帧快速闪过，自控力处在悬崖边缘，情况岌岌可危。

流星当机立断，脱下自己的T恤胡乱套在了少女曲线诱人的身体上。

“亲爱的你快回家，求你了，我...我去趟洗手间，拜托不要跟过来，快点回家。”流星几乎是哭着落荒而逃。

少女看着他冲进洗手间的背影，咬紧后槽牙。  
大约两个月前，派对结束后她从Rika的房子里搬了出来，按照原计划，应该搬来和自己的恋人同住，但是一向顺从她心意的流星拒绝了，理由是不安全。

谁不安全？是她还是流星？

最后，刚好流星对门的住户要搬走，她就顺理成章搬了过来，成为流星的邻居。她每天早上过来吃早餐，然后两个人各自去做自己的事情。

但是两个月来他们之间亲密接触越来越少，甚至流星开始刻意躲避她的靠近。

真的就是从恋人变成了邻居？

她心里憋着一口气，一定想要搞清楚自己的恋人在想什么。于是开始各种情色的暗示，从一开始装作不经意漏点，到情趣内衣甚至睡衣真空，但是流星就是岿然不动。要不是他还能每天正常准备早餐，她都要以为他两只眼睛全部看不到了。

她决定放弃暗示，直接明示。于是今天早上冲过澡后，干脆随手披了条浴巾就过来吃早餐，然后再故意把浴巾丢在一边。看流星还怎么躲开她。

结果最后流星还是逃去了洗手间。

她就这么没有魅力吗？宁愿选择自己的左右手都不选择她这个身为女友的活人？

流星跑进洗手间把门关上后立刻就解开自己的裤子，已经勃起的欲望一下弹跳出来，在空气里跳动着，紫红色的顶端已经渗出许多淫靡的液体。

“呜...”手握住柱身的瞬间，流星仰头发出带着哭音的呻吟。

太糟糕了，差点被她看到自己这种样子。

直到和她恋爱之前，流星一直以为自己不是那种欲望强烈的人。可是后来和她亲吻，有时甚至只是简单的牵手他都会生出许多不该有的心思。看着她大胆的穿着，有时瞥到她不小心露出来的私密部位，流星都觉得自己的理智在焚烧殆尽。但偏偏他的欲望源头总是眨巴着眼睛，一脸单纯望着他。那眼神好像能穿透他的思想，看穿他努力压抑住的见不得人的肖想。

关于她的一切肖想。

太龌龊了，被她知道的话一定会被讨厌。

液体不停从顶端的小孔吐露出来，随着他手的上下动作沾湿柱身。

“嗯...”流星回想着她的声音，她的味道，还有她垂在眼前的娇滴滴的乳尖，阴暗的背德的羞耻把快感放大数倍。

流星在这种矛盾带来的高潮里哭出声。

“呜呜...对不起...亲爱的对不起...啊...”

即将到来的射精被开门声给阻断，流星抽噎着转头，看到她一步一步走近自己。他慌张地想遮住自己狼狈不堪的下体，却因为过于胀大而无济于事。

“亲爱的不要看，你快回家，求你...”流星转身背对着少女，哽咽越来越大声。

完蛋了，被她看到了，全都完了。

身后没有声音，流星想要转头查看情况时，突然被一股力道推向马桶，猝不及防，他就被推倒在上面，双腿大张，还未释放的肉棒正对着少女的身体。

流星一时间不知道是应该先遮住脸还是先遮住自己膨胀的欲望，但是有一只手比他更快做出了选择。

那只小手柔若无骨，堪堪握住他的下体上下撸动。

流星呆住了，抽泣也止住，睁大一双泛红的艳丽的眼睛看着跪在他双腿间，握着他下体的少女。他套在她身上的T恤又被脱在一边，硕大的肉棒几乎抵在她的脸上，双乳像两只小白兔一样颤动着。

她回视流星，小手在柱身上下摩擦，液体越来越多，撸动时发出“咕啾咕啾”的响声。

这？

只在春梦里才会出现的场景现在就真真正正发生在眼前。

“别...嗯哈...亲爱的不能这样...”流星想要推开她，但是下体的快感如同潮水一波接着一波，少女的手带来的欢愉完全不同于自慰，剧烈的兴奋让他很快连续上刚才的高潮，身体也失了力气。

她抬头看着流星。男人的脸颊和耳朵红成一片，湿漉漉反着光的不知是泪水还是汗水，紫藤色的瞳孔蒙上一层情动的薄雾变得朦胧。

太诱人了。

手下的硕大跳动几下，她抬眼又看了流星一眼，只见男人瘫倒在马桶上的身体颤抖不已。她把碎发挂到耳后，对着流星笑了一下，伸出舌头在滑腻的男根上舔了舔。粉嫩的小舌在顶端打着圈，然后张开嘴就把那处给含了进去。

“！！！”柔软湿滑的感觉比手掌更加美好，更大的是视觉冲击，平日里像天使一般的少女此刻跪在他双腿间给他口交。收紧的口腔温暖湿润，肉壁挤压着龟头，舌头不安分地动来动去。

“太脏了亲爱的...呃...不行了...”流星此刻羞耻感爆棚，他一只手遮住眼睛，另一只手想推开少女的头，却没想到她顺势把肉棒含得更深一些，跳动的龟头抵在她的喉咙处，压迫感和心理上的罪恶让流星在瞬间释放出来。

“啊...哈啊...亲爱的别...要射了...”来不及推开她，流星就直接发泄在了少女的嘴里。

嘴巴承受不住大量白浊的精液，有一些从嘴角流了出来，落在她挺翘的胸上。她直起身体，看着哭成一团的流星，伸出舌头把嘴角的精液卷进嘴里。

流星的味道并不难吃，她甚至在他错愕的目光里咂了咂嘴。

“对不起对不起，太脏了亲爱的...”流星终于清醒过来，小声啜泣着，慌乱拿起毛巾帮她清理脸上和身体上的痕迹。

情潮还未退去，男人赤裸着身体，睫毛上还带着水光，看起来像是被她侵犯了一样。

虽然事实也就是这样。

她把嘴巴凑过去，吻住流星的抽噎：“不脏，尝尝什么味道。”

流星正帮她清理身体的动作僵住了，所有的注意力都在嘴上。牙齿被小舌灵活撬开，口腔里弥漫起一股淡淡的腥味。

他对她做了些什么？他怎么能对这样美好的少女做这种事情？

快感过后是晴天霹雳，流星眼眶里蓄积泪水，顺着脸颊流进缠绵的唇舌中，于是咸腥气之间绕出一味苦。

她后撤一点，看着面前哭个不停的男人。

虽然但是，怎么想吃亏的好像也是自己吧？他怎么哭成这样？

于是她捧着那张被眼泪打湿的一塌糊涂的脸，认认真真一字一句说：“流星，我会对你负责的。”

流星觉得自己好像打开裂口的山谷，风呼呼地灌了进来，把内里的一切搅的翻天覆地。那层隐忍纯真的保护层出现裂缝，伪装的羊皮滑落露出原有的灰色皮囊。释放过的欲望在她的温声软语里再次苏醒，情欲汹涌更胜方才。

“亲爱的。”流星哽咽着摇了摇头，“快回家好吗？我真的害怕...”

怕什么？大家都是成年人了还怕什么？

她也来气了，干脆起身，随手拿了条浴巾裹上，然后转头瞪着蹲在原地的流星：“那我去找别人好了。”然后扭头就要离开。

流星一听这话哭得更凶了，抽抽嗒嗒追过去，从背后把她锁进怀里。

“不要这样，亲爱的别这样对我，你知道我不是这个意思的。”

男人下体的灼热隔着一层浴巾传了过来，眼泪熨烫着肩颈处的皮肤，流星因为哭泣而颤抖的呼吸进进出出喷洒在打湿的皮肤上。她觉得小腹生出一股热流和一种急迫的空虚。

“那你是什么意思？”她挣开流星的怀抱，转身和他对峙。

白色的浴巾包裹着她的身体，阳光薄纱笼似的笼罩住她，就像是在玻璃杯里摇晃的香甜的牛奶。

什么意思？

流星自己也迷了眼。

完蛋了，已经收不回去了。

少女的嘴唇是玫瑰一样的红，这样美丽的双唇总是说些羞死人的话。他像是被蛊惑了，本来要推开她的双手圈住少女细软的腰肢，吻就落了下去。

就是这个意思。

这个吻不同于刚才的退缩和犹豫，带了少有的攻击性，勾着她的舌头交缠打转。身体一下腾空，她被流星抱了起来，走动中吻也没有停止，直到她陷进柔软的床里，迷迷糊糊快要喘不过气来时流星才稍稍离开，两唇间牵扯出不舍的银丝。

“亲爱的亲爱的...”流星一边呢喃着，吻一边向下延伸，终于落在了娇俏的乳尖上。他觉得自己身体里翻转出另一个自己，暴戾嗜血想要把身下的人拆骨入腹一口不剩吞下。

这是完全陌生的情潮，陌生得让他害怕。他在哭，因为这陌生，因为畏惧，因为欢愉。

硬挺的乳头被牙齿拉扯厮磨出快意的疼痛，她揪着在胸前作恶的人的头发，却又不自觉挺起身体把自己送入狼口。

濡湿的吻和眼泪在身体上划出亮闪闪的水痕，一直延伸到双腿间半遮半掩的花园。粉色肉瓣层层叠叠，爱液如同潺潺水流，打湿身下的床单，洇开暧昧的水痕。

流星紧张地咽了咽口水，小心翼翼看着身下一片春意问：“亲爱的，我...我能摸一摸吗？”

诶？

她支起无力的身体看着面前不知所措地男人。

“哈哈哈哈哈...”然后笑得躺倒在床上。

流星看着她扭来扭去像是一尾银鱼，眼中痴迷更甚，故作恼怒俯下身，在乳尖上报复性地轻咬。指尖触及花穴，小心探了进去。紧致的肉壁争先恐后贴近入侵的异物，本来还在挣扎的少女低喘着软了下来。

“哈...流星...”她把自己向那只手送得更进一些，直到指尖触碰到自己深处的敏感点。

流星试探着又插入一根手指在她体内搅动抽插，虽然看起来气势汹汹的，但是实际上也没什么实战经验的少女败下阵。

“呜...好胀...”她抓紧身下的床单，努力适应着流星的进入。

然后流星学着她的样子，分开她的双腿，在小穴前俯下身，嘴唇一张把那朵娇艳的花含进嘴里。

“啊……”舌尖的入侵让她瞬时到达高潮，脚趾蜷了起来，踩在他肩膀上。

爱液一股一股流出来，打湿他的下巴。少女舌尖吐露，目光涣散，流星俯下身体，把口里的津液渡进她嘴里。

“亲爱的，尝尝自己的味道。”

这个人真的恶劣。

她故意躲着流星的舌头不回应他。

“亲爱的...”男人又委委屈屈地红着眼睛看着她，但是下半身却不老实地在穴口蹭来蹭去。  
“要进去了哦。”

流星看着自己的硕大一点点没入她的身体，快感从下体一直传到大脑里。

“哈...亲爱的好紧...啊...”他仰头大口喘息着，开始小幅度的抽插。

“太大了...”流星的性器和他瘦削的身体完全不成正比，她觉得自己身体从中间撕裂，又在情欲中合二为一。

含羞可爱的乳头因为肆虐变成了深红色，在雪白的乳肉上颤巍巍晃动着。

流星红了眼睛，下体用力撞击，每一下都挺动进深处，俯下身又咬住那一点红樱撕扯。

“哈啊...”上下同时剧烈的刺激把理智全都敲碎，她抱住流星在胸前蹭来蹭去的头大声呻吟着。

花穴深处似是有无数张小嘴在肉棒上吮吸，肉壁缠着硕大蠕动，似乎是在推拒却又像要把他送进更深的敏感处。

“好舒服...嗯...亲爱的好舒服...”他在汹涌而来的快感中抽泣，掐住少女的腰开始大力抽插，每一次抽送都抵在子宫口。

“流星...太快了...哈...”她抓着男人的手臂乞求，结果流星和她十指相扣，动作越来越快。

“要去了要去了...啊...”她无意识地摇头，把脸埋进枕头里，小穴因为高潮的到来收紧。

“亲爱的，我也...”流星吻住她，细碎的声音从吻的缝隙露了出来。

“流星...嗯...射在里面...在里面啊~♡”她脑子里一片空白，只循着本能迎合流星的撞击。

“嗯...”爱液浇在顶端，流星闷哼一声，精液灌进她的体内。

她此刻累得一根手指都不想再动。金发青年像是毛茸茸的大狗狗一样，红着眼睛凑了过来，湿漉漉的吻落在她的脸上。

“亲爱的~”男人食髓知味，刚发泄过的下体又变得坚挺。

她突然后悔自己主动勾引。

“好累，不要了。”她试图躲开流星的亲吻，但是还没来得及反抗，流星扶着她翻了个身，她被迫抬高屁股跪趴在床上，肉棒再次插入了她的身体。

高潮一波接着一波，一直到下午，流星才放过她，去厨房准备晚饭。

她醒来时已经是晚上了，床单换了干净的，清洁剂和阳光的味道让人安心，身体也被清理干净。流星支着头侧躺在一边，红着脸一瞬不瞬看着面前的恋人。

见她醒了，又在她额头上怜惜地亲了亲：“饿了吗？”

“金流星你离我远一点！”她抓着被子，伸腿狠狠踢了男人一脚。

流星痛呼一声，又粘了过来：“对不起，我以后会更温柔一些的。”

他下一次还想怎么样？？

“明天搬过来吧，好不好？”大狗狗在肩胛蹭来蹭去搔得她发痒。

于是两个人终于住在了一起。

流星最近很郁闷，从上次情爱之后，他的恋人就再也没有过这方面的暗示。

是自己做的不够好吗？好像确实也是，上次自己一直哭哭啼啼没有一点男子气概。

他若有所思地看着坐在对面的少女吃完早餐擦了擦嘴巴。

“亲爱的来我这边。”

她疑惑地走过去，在走近时被流星大力拉进怀里。他把头埋在少女的发间，鼻尖磨蹭她珍珠似的耳垂，手也从衣服下摆钻进去向胸前的圆润移动。

“？？？”心有余悸的少女一动都不敢动。

“亲爱的，我今天没课也不需要工作。”嘴唇也划到锁骨的凹陷，似有若无轻触。

“所以呢？”她突然有了不好的预感。

“所以来做吧~”


End file.
